


Right thing to do

by Jackpotgirl1



Category: Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1
Summary: What is the right thing to do?Both Brett and Eddy are on their World tour as classical musicians. The pair are bound together by their friendship since they were young; by their shared interest, the violin; by their common goal, to tour the world.A thing came unexpectedly as they were touring... one fell in love.And with a toss of a coin, fate decided for Brett.---This is a work of fiction.//I'll be trying my hand on writing, hoping that Lingling would be proud haha! :3////I recommend to read this in one sitting.//
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Original work from my Wattpad.
> 
> I recommend to read this in one sitting.

"Should you be talking about this kind of stuff with your best friend?"

"Not when the topic is my best friend himself," Brett answered as he drinks his coffee.

The older Yang sighed. "The moment you knew you like the _other_ , you are already unfaithful to your girlfriend." He pointed at his brother.

Brett swiped a non-existent sweat from his forehead. Looked around the coffee shop, hoping no one heard that.

"You can choose to do what advise I tell you, or you can do whatever you wanted to, or..." He rummaged his jacket pockets. "You can do what fate tells you."

"What are you--"

Held out a coin and continued,  
"Heads for Eddy, tails your girlfriend."

"No, no, no, no!" Brett waved his arms and shook his head, all in disapproval. "That's a bad idea, bro!"

Despite his protest, the coin was tossed.


	2. (Un) familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad

It's normal for Brett and Eddy that as touring musicians that they'd be busy, a whole lot at that. Fitting the practicing, ideas brainstorming, video creation and editing and their life in general as they travel. Add in the schedule, lodging, delays, rehearsals, materials availability, logistics, and deadlines. The most dreaded was the interpersonal interactions with the people you will meet or talk to, they can either drain or boost you.

Brett got Eddy so it'll be much easier... Or so it should be.

Sure, there is someone that'll wake Brett when it's time to get up. Eddy would just brush the other's cheek gently with the back of his hand and whisper, "Get up Brett, we need to be at the airport by 10." And flash him the first smile of the day, that's a good start.

Or that one time when Brett was engrossed in nailing that part of a piece that they'd perform as an encore for the concert the next day. Eddy would just slightly touch with his index finger the crease created by his clashing eyebrows and say all so calmly, "Relax. Take a deep breath." Brett will do so. Eddy would show him a toothy grin. Now Brett is less frustrated.

When they walk around an unfamiliar city, crossing the street, or passing through a crowd Brett was always on the phone, talking to the staff, sending e-mails to the subcontractors, surfing the net for future concert venues or on social media promoting the tour. As the pedestrian signal light turn green, Eddy would hold his hand and be upfront to block him from the opposing waves of people. And even after they traversed that crossing, Eddy would still be holding his hand. Eddy sightly squeezed it as he looks back at Brett, who was still busy on his phone and then smile.

They sometimes ate lunch on the go. Sandwiches so can be held in one hand and do stuff on the other like holding drinks, making calls, jotting down notes, etc. As they sat on a park bench to rest and finish of their food, Eddy noticed that Brett had some crumbs on his face. That made Eddy unconsciously reach to wipe it off, which made Brett surprised. Eddy was surprised that Brett is surprised that it halted his impending motion.

Eddy breathed a small "Sorry." Quickly retracted his hand and returned to his sandwich.

Brett stared at Eddy, trying to comprehend what- what was he supposed to think even? His breath on hold and body had frozen for only God knows why.


	3. Chocolate breakfast cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

Just like any other day, they would reach for a hot cup of coffee first thing in the morning. To fight the sleepiness that wants to drag them back to bed, the hangover that breaks into their skulls after all that drinking last night, the jet lagging jetlag or just for the sake of having coffee in itself. Whatever the reason was, they both need and want one.

Plus cake. So they went to a coffee shop.

"You're eating cake for breakfast?" Asked Eddy as Brett was to bring a generous portion of that triple chocolate cake to his mouth.

"Yeah." The glasses guy answered and chomped down on the treat. "I'm eating my feelings."

"Did you watch Miracle in cell no. 7 again?" Eddy asked as he stirs in sugar in his coffee.

"No," He took another bite from the cake and added, "This is for another kind of feeling."

"What's wrong, Brett?" With all concern in his voice, "You can talk to me, you know."

Brett put down his fork, he looked like he's contemplating whether he'd tell Eddy or not. That Eddy is confusing him, messing with his brain. That every time Eddy does those complicated things that are way beyond his understanding, he freezes. That his actions aren't just as simple as they should be. That, that that _that Eddy_ and himself are the effect of a cause he doesn't truly figure out. That the way Eddy touch him, look at him, talk to him, made him think that confusing thing is more than he, Brett, can-- Brett forcefully cut off his thoughts. The result was, "Nah! Can't explain. Won't tell."

Eddy sighed. He realized that there are things like this that his best friend won't even tell him. But as his friend, he would want to help. But then again, Brett would just change the topic every time he would've asked. And with that, Eddy didn't press any further.

Eddy somehow knew what it was.


	4. Whatever that whatever is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

They were in another country but they do the same things, the same routine, the same performances, the same but different Brett and Eddy.

Brett woke up to the sound of his phone's alarm. Eyes half-closed, he reached for it on the nightstand by his bed, he almost knocked over his glasses by doing so. And when Brett successfully ceased the phone's ear-splitting noise, the first thing that crossed his mind was, "Where's Eddy?"

"Tsk!" The sound of Brett's clicking tongue always follows after a wrong note from his violin, shaking of the head added. He tried again and again, still unsatisfactory. "Urgh! I already performed this piece before why now-?" He had another try. Failed. "Tsk!" Brett shook his head as he put his violin down, he thought that he needs a break. "Nah, I'll do this again." Contradicting his thoughts, he continued practicing.

As always, Brett is on the phone, talking to someone, Eddy beside him. When the pedestrian light turned green the flood of people from the opposite sides of the street clashed. All are rushing to go home, it was the rush hour after all. Brett got left behind, he lost sight of Eddy in the middle of apologizing to the person he bumped into. Brett cut his own way through the sea of people. And after he escaped from the hellish crowd, he saw Eddy.

Eddy was further walking away as Brett realized that Eddy's not looking back to check for him, not slowing down to match his pace, nor stopping to wait for him. This sight of Eddy's back made Brett feel like someone squeezed his heart.

\---

"What's wrong with you?" More of a question for Brett himself.

Eddy put down his game console on the coffee table in front of him. Sat up, faced Brett who was standing by the sofa he was lying down on. "What?"

"You, you've been acting strange these past few days."

"Strange? How come? I'm not doing--"

"That! That's what's strange, you stopped... doing..." Determining the right word, it felt like it's at the tip of his tongue. Pulling his hair in frustration, grinding his teeth, thinking hard. "Argh, whatever that whatever is!"

Eddy can't help but smile. A little laugh even.

"Are you laughing at me? I'm serious here, bro." He glared.

Eddy laughs more. "Alright, alright," he stood up, stepped in a little closer to Brett.

Brett relaxed. Relieved that Eddy was again in close proximity. He stayed still, waiting. Waiting for what?

Eddy's eyes switched to look between Brett's eyes and lips, then he smiled. "Whatever that whatever it is."

The next day, it's back, whatever that whatever is.


	5. Blanket burrito Brett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

During their shows, they forget the tiredness, sleepiness, nervousness, and anxiety. Just being with the people that came to the venue for them, to watch them, to listen to them, laugh with them, interact with them made both Brett and Eddy appreciate that from all the hardships they've gone through together, these people stayed with them. And will stay.

\---

It was a rest day. Time for the two to recollect and recover. The adrenaline has come down, they have the after-effects now. Slow and sluggish, they both are.

While Brett was in the shower, he heard Eddy talking to someone over the phone. The call ended a little before Brett was done. "Who was it?" He asked, just out of starting a conversation.

"It's Jasmine."

Brett's body shivered. Not because he just got out of the shower with his hair dripping wet, not because he was only draped with a towel, not because of the airconditioning on his damp skin, it's...

"She's checking on you... she said she can't reach your phone." Eddy's grip on his phone tightened.

"I forgot to charge it." Brett avoiding to look at Eddy.

"Oh... Charge it then, Jasmine said she'll call."

"Yeah... Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"I... I'll go out a bit." Eddy walks past Brett as the exit was behind him.

Not even turning around Brett said, "Don't stay out late."

Eddy left the room.

-

Eddy was walking around the nearby market aimlessly. Ignoring the calls of the merchants around him, the colors of various wares displayed, the busy and bustling scene of the people in contrast to himself. He was deep in thought.

Brett was lying on the bed. He was camouflaged by the white sheets and pillows while wearing all white in the dark room. Staring at the ceiling not moving. His mind wondered the how, when and why of _what_.

Both of them alone at different places, thinking of the same thing. Whether this present is worth it to risk the past for an uncertain future.

-

He left his phone charging. Eddy told him so. How he wishes his battery can be charged so easily like that too. He was so drained. Drained physically, tired. Drained emotionally, why? Sure, Brett had been so busy that he'd forgot certain things. But why he'd always forget about her when he's with him?

Hence, Brett called Jasmine.

-

It was about 7 or 8 PM when Eddy came back, all lights are out. The illumination from the street lights outside that spill into the room sculpt Brett's figure. He was sitting on the bed wrapped with a blanket, only showing his face, his signature deadpan face. Eddy approached him, slowly. He leaned down and kissed him. Hugged him over that thick blanket. His blanket burrito Brett.


	6. Bluff and taunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

The tour ended.  
Back home.  
Back to reality.

\---

After two days of just sleeping all day recharging and adjusting back to being less busy, Brett had time to think about things.

Sure he'd want to go on another tour, but he'll need all the help he could get. That they should shoot tons of advanced videos, doing those during the tour itself was hardcore multitasking. And that he should practice more.

About the _thing_ that he had with Eddy... 'I know it's there. We both feel it.' Brett thought. How about Jasmine? 'I'm sure I still feel the same about her.' Which one weighs more? 'Am I two-timing right now?' Scared by his own thoughts, Brett went to see his brother.

-

Leaning on the door frame, the medical robe-clad Yang asked doubtfully, "Do you have an appointment?" He put his hands on his front pockets as he waits for the other to answer.

"Yeah. 10:30 AM." Brett answered as a matter of factly.

"Does he really?" Older Yang said, cocking his head to the direction of his assistant inside the office.

The assistant checked her logbook. "Yes, sir."

The doctor raised a brow. "Are there others with more important reasons to be here that can make me some money on that list?" He said a little louder to make sure he is heard by the only person in the waiting area.

Brett literally face-palmed. He immediately thought that he's asking the wrong person for advice.

"Umm... Sir your brother is the last one for the morning shift."

"Sigh..." Dr. Yang felt defeated. "Ok, I'll be back after lunch."

The Yangs went to the coffee shop beside the clinic.

\---

Unlike when she's going on a date with Brett, Jasmine dressed up more. She wore red. For war. She's ready to fight. "At least if I accidentally kill him, a beautiful me is the last thing he'll see," Jasmine told herself as she examined her self on the full-length mirror. Satisfied with her look, she went out.

-

Jasmine clutched her chest with a pained expression, took a deep breath and entered the restaurant. She was there to meet someone she doesn't want to talk to, but she wanted to confirm something. 'For a snake, he sure has manners.' Jasmine thought as she saw the person she's meeting sat alone at the corner of the restaurant with coffee at hand. Even she arrived half an hour late, fashionably late. She joined him.

"How's the tour, Eddy?" Asked Jasmine as she sat down on the seat in front of him.

"It's good, all good. Thank God it went on smoothly." He answered in all honesty.

"Why just good, isn't it want **_you've_** always wanted?" She heavily emphasized the word.

"Yes, of course, this is what **_we've_** always wanted," Eddy answered copying her tone. "What's with the other thing you are hinting?" Eyed her as he takes a sip from his cup.

Jasmine let out a soft sigh. "Ever since Brett came back, we've done..." She eyed Eddy, "lots of stuff." Jasmine slowly touched her neck. "And it's so good." Still looking at Eddy. "No, better..."

"I don't have any interest in your sex life, Jasmine," Eddy said with a straight face.

"Being too good at _it_ is a kind of apology, like..." A mischievous smile crept on her lips, "he is guilty of something."

"Put more trust in Brett, Jasmine!" Eddy almost shout. "There is no other woman, I swear! I'm always with him, I'm sure there is no--"

"What if it's a man?" She cut him off.

Eddy's words left him. He didn't know what expression he made.

Jasmine examined Eddy. Smiled. Bingo. "You think I don't know you, Eddy?" She leaned over to him. "I keep my friends close, enemies closer."

"You sure do like your quotes." Eddy retorted back.

"Hell yeah, I do!" Jasmine grabbed his face with one hand.

It surprised Eddy.

"A friendly reminder," Jasmine brought her face closer, "fish are caught in the mouth." She said looking him straight at the eyes. Then threw his head to the side. She stood up.

Eddy stayed silent. His bangs covered his eyes.

Looking down on Eddy, "You better stay away from Brett. I have evidence, Eddy." She threatened him then walked out. The sound of her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the restaurant echoed.


	7. Before Eddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

Eddy's family members congratulated him after the tour. Had a little family reunion even. Only a few of his aunts and uncles are there with a handful of cousins. It was held in the middle of the academic school year, so not all are present. Nevertheless, it was all greatly appreciated.

As usual, Eddy would hear them say, "Do you have a girlfriend now?" "When are you going to get married? You're not getting any younger you know?" "You better not end up like your aunt Mei, she didn't get to marry and lived her life alone." "Maybe you like guys ah?" The last one was just a joke from his uncle but yeah, it hit too close to home.

\---

Just like they used to do, they record videos. This time they're at Brett's place. They needed space, the living room has a good natural light coming in too. Space was for moving around for another charades video. They laughed and had a lot of fun teasing each other, roasting each other and guessing what the other is playing. They played around for hours. Until Eddy said he'd want to go home.

"Stay for the night, you still have some clothes in here I think," Brett suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides my aunt and uncles are staying over." Eddy said as he put his violin in its case.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Brett scratched his head. "Be careful on your way back." He smiled.

"Yeah." Eddy carried his violin case, grabbed his bag and went home.

\---

Brett:  
Hey Eddy!  
Let's hang out!  
Boba?

Eddy:  
Next time bro.  
Mum wanted me to help her  
Groceries

Brett:  
Ok bro  
I don't want ur mom to kung pao ur chicken  
:)

Eddy threw his phone on the bed and flopped down himself. "I used my mom as an excuse, pathetic." He buried his face into a pillow.

\---

Eddy insisted that they should practice separately, besides Jasmine is coming over to Brett's. After that time at the restaurant, he sure doesn't want to agitate her for a while. It was okay before actually, that they practice together with Jasmine. Even she does not play an instrument, she's quite knowledgeable, influence from Brett maybe. It was all okay before, before Eddy...


	8. A day at the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

A cloudy day.

It's a rare situation to happen that they shoot videos outside, so hot, noisy, crowded, everything. They did so for the skit calls for a scene at the park. Eddy and Brett take a rest under the shade of a tree. Seated apart, doing their own things. Eddy checked the clips they shot on the camera while Brett wipes off his own sweat.

It's been a while since they were together, which didn't really happen before. From morning 'till the next morning, they are with each other's company, never separated as if they're a single entity. But these past few days aren't anything like that, Brett could say that he actually missed Eddy.

"You thirsty?" Eddy spoke.

Brett was about to stand up. "Yeah, let's get--"

Eddy quickly handed over the camera to Brett. "I'll go. Stay here." he stood up.

"What? Why? I wanna come." Brett insisted. Stuffed the camera to his bag.

Eddy briskly walked headed towards the destination, passing thru the forested path of the park. Had the intention to leave the other behind.

Brett hurriedly ran along. "Why are you running?" He felt that Eddy was still avoiding him.

"I'm not. It's my normal pace." In the back of his mind, 'Stop it, Brett.'

"No, it's not! You're too fast!"

"Your legs are just short," Eddy said, wanted to shake Brett off.

"Slow down a bit, okay?" Brett, lagging behind.

Eddy ignored him.

"Why are you running away, Eddy?" Brett getting tired, getting impatient.

"..."

"Eddy!"

"..."

"Eddy, I love you."

Eddy stopped on his tracks.

Brett stopped too. He panicked.

Eddy turned around, with heavy footsteps he walked to him. His face, serious, as he looked at Brett in the eyes.

"Eddy, I--"

"Don't."

Brett froze, gaze fixed on Eddy, his throat felt dry.

"Don't love me."

"Wh- why?" One word. But Brett had difficulty saying it.

Eddy already prepared what to say. He made it before when Jasmine confronted him. Before they were on tour. Before he admits to himself that he liked Brett. But no, he can't say it. Instead, he just stared at him, etched his face into his memory, like this is the last time he'll see him.

Brett was about to say something but his trembling lips couldn't form a shape. Nor his voice couldn't make a sound. Oh, how Brett wished he just heard him wrong.

"Because..." Eddy steels himself. "...It's the right thing to do."

"Bullshit!" He breathed.  
Brett turned his head. Bit his lip, still trembling. Hoped that it will help to hold the tears in. Hoped that Eddy won't notice. Hoped that Eddy didn't...

Eddy instinctively raised his hand to wipe the tears forming from Brett's eyes. He stopped midway. He had to. He forced himself to.

With no warning, the tears that threaten Brett finally took their action.

Before he can defy his resolve, Eddy turned his back and quietly walked away. Eddy, again, had to. He forced himself to.

Seeing this Brett's cry became louder, his breathing harder. He wanted to move but he couldn't. With shaking hands he wiped his tears, they were still flowing. With those very arms, he hugged himself, still sobbing.

Brett thought about the person who'd tightly hug him when he cried, the person who'd quietly listen when he talked, the person who'd lovingly look at him when he smiled.

All of them were _Eddy_.

Large crystal-like tears fell from his eyes to his shirt, staining it, to the ground, blessing it. The trees surrounded him gave shade and protection as thanks for giving them a small rain.


	9. By the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

A few months later.

Brett showed up on the other's front door. He wanted to see him, so he made it as an excuse so he can. It's crazy like he pushed himself to the edge of a cliff just to have a glimpse of Eddy. He knew it'll hurt, but as long as he'll see Eddy...

-

The doorbell rang.

Eddy who was lying down on the couch doing nothing, heard it. He chose to ignore it.

The doorbell rang again.

Half annoyed, he gets up and answered the door. He saw Brett.

Brett greeted him with a genuine smile. He examined Eddy. Glad that he's fine.

Eddy returned the smile. The annoyance from before was gone. He hadn't seen Brett in a while for they both had been busy on separate businesses.

Now that Brett had a glimpse of him, he wanted to leave. He got what he wanted. No, this 'thing' he has to give him, the pathetic of an excuse just to have a sight of him and also was the reason why he wanted to see him.

Eddy felt that this is it. This would be last time they'd smile at each other. The last chance he had to turn it over.

Brett, without a word, handed him an envelope. It was misty rose in color and made with thick embossed paper. The scent of vanilla and jasmine flowers filled the air, released by the paper. On the envelope letters in both black and gold beautifully spelled, "Eddy Chen and family."

Eddy hesitated but he reached out to get the said envelope. Without even looking at it, he knows what it contains. From what Brett had been doing these past few weeks gave it all out.

Brett let go of the envelope. Saddened that their meeting was about to end soon.

After Eddy received the envelope, he gave Brett a polite smile.

Brett did the same.

Even he was reluctant, Eddy closed the door. On his way back to the couch, his hold on the envelope tightened, wrinkling it.

Looking back, Brett thought it's not a wasted effort that he went here. He saw Eddy. He's well. That's all that matters.

They both walked away from the door headed for different destinations. In their minds was,

_If I ask you to run away with me, would you come?_

But in the end, no one said it.


	10. My wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

_My wish for you is to be happy and well_.

-

Eddy was not really an early riser, he would wake up only minutes before his alarm. Eight minutes left, he checked his phone then turned it off. Not wanting to get up, he still did, for they have a flight later that day. Eddy sat on the bed. Watched over his friend asleep on the bed beside his. Brett was grining on his sleep, dreaming of bubble tea maybe. Eddy smiled to himself, secretly wished that his precious eight minutes won't run out.

-

_My dream is to make your dreams come true._

-

Trying different bowings, fingerings or just plain experimenting to achieve a better sounding result was what Eddy was doing. Not so fixated on the directions on the paper, rather trying out which works best for him was his style. For about the past fifteen minutes, he heard Brett repeatedly playing the same phrase. Had different mistakes each time. 'Brett needs to relax' he thought, 'having a clear mindset can make things easier.' Eddy then approached Brett.

-

_My prayer is that both of us may always be together._

-

Everything, everyone, anywhere are all unfamiliar. In a new country of a new city in a new town, Eddy felt lost. But he is not alone. He held Brett's hand, not wanting to lose him physically, mentally, emotionally. He held on to him, as he is Eddy's dearest, he then slightly ran his thumb along the soft skin. He mused on how Brett's skin felt against his own as they both traversed the busy street crossing.

\---

It was late in the afternoon when Eddy came out of his room. He looked like he had a lot on his plate, hair disheveled, shoulders dropped, his lips heavily sighed. Eddy pulled his luggage and hung his violin on his back.

Eddy checked his watch, almost time. If he can get to the door smoothly, everything would be fine. 'Isn't this what you are good at, running away?' he cursed to himself.

On his way to the front door, his mother noticed him passed by the kitchen. She was busy with the dishes, but she still stopped him.

'Not now mom, let me go...' Eddy thought.

"Where are you going, son?" His mother asked worryingly. "Isn't the wedding tomorrow?" She added as she walked to him.

Not even bothering to turn around, Eddy answered, "I have a flight to catch."

"Where are you going?" Her voice with more hint of worry.

Eddy gulped down an invisible barrier for words, even though he did, he was silent.

"Aren't you Brett's best man?"

Eddy's shoulders shook that very instant. _'Best man.'_ He faced his mom, with tears forming in his eyes he said, "That--" the sudden surge of tears resulted in laborious breathing.

As a mother, she felt it, her poor child is hurt and this time half of the blame is hers. She reached out to him. To touch his face, to stop him from tearing up, to halt the trembling, to calm him down, all of it with the very hands that raised him.

"That," Eddy looked at her in the eyes, "That's why I am leaving!"

"Oh, Eddy..." She hugged him. Tight. Whispered sweet things, good things to his hair. Patted his head, _'I am with you_ _.'_ Rubbed his back, _'_ _Relax, I am here.'_ kissed his forehead, _'I love you, son_.' She swayed a little bit as if this child of hers was cradled like a baby he was before.

Eddy wrapped his arms around her too. Apologized many, asked her plenty. He cried in his mother's arms, loudly, _'I'm sorry...'_ Made incoherent noises, _'I love him...'_ Clutched to her for dear life, _'It hurts.'_ Eddy clung to her, cried his heart out to her like the baby he was before.

"Eddy... My baby..." Her arms wrapped around tighter. Not wanting to let go. "...Don't go." She kissed his hair many, pleaded to him plenty.

He wanted to tell her all, to stay for her and all, but he had to go. He really had to go. With tears trickling down, Eddy forced to let go of her embrace. "I'm sorry mom," he stepped back, "I can't do this..." He wiped his tears but they still come back.

"Eddy..." She was crying too.

With much difficulty, he said, "I can't..." Eddy bit his lip, "I can't watch the love of my life, marry someone else..." he sobbed,

"...from that front row seat."

That afternoon the sun tinted the sky violet and orange. Orange for the memories of the happy days. Violet for the unforeseen end of those days. Like how the sun sets and rises, us only humans, can't turn the tide of meetings and departures.


	11. Good thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

Brett sat on the couch, absentmindedly. Stared at the wall, half-dressed, only on his dress pants, oxfords, and undershirt. He glanced at his watch, almost 9:00 AM. With a grunt, he stood up. Then fetch the remainder of his clothes lying on the bed.

In front of the mirror, he put on his dress shirt, the crisp fabric slightly wrinkled as he tucked it in. Wore his cummerbund, "Fuck." cursed under his breath, he hates it. Lifted his collar for the bow tie and secured it, almost suffocating. Folded the cuffs, attached the cufflinks. "Fuck it!" Another curse. This time for he was not yet done but was already sweating buckets.

Brett reached for the tissue box by the bedside to wipe his sweat with. Next, he picked up the jacket, removed some visible lint on it before donning. Folded neatly, he put his pocket square. Brett also wiped his glasses, put it again, slightly askew, fixed it. Hair brushed up neatly.

Being a musician had its perks, he knew how to dress up formally to occasion. No need to help him. That was the excuse. He just wanted his peace and quiet, to be alone with his thoughts.

He then glanced on the man on the mirror, turned into a proper groom. Good. Good enough.

His black suit contrast the white interior and neutral decorations of the hotel room. Brett looked around, noticed that his brother already left. From what he remembered from their conversation earlier, a friend of his is unable to attend.

The room was silent, only the rustling of the curtains as it gently flows with the wind was heard. Just like the wind, his thoughts flowed.

'I am scared of this change.' Brett thought. What will happen next? Does he have regrets, that he had to bear with throughout his life? Was he really sure about this? What if that day, instead of keeping it to himself, he--

The sudden knock on the door startled him. "Come in." Said Brett.

The usher entered. "It's time Mr. Yang." The usher smiled politely, "Congratulations on your wedding, sir." He added.

"Yeah, thanks." Brett showed him half a smile then followed the usher to the wedding hall.

-

Sure a wedding is a grand occasion. One that every woman dreamt of having, but how about him? Simple, extravagant? Beach, church or civil? Brett would want it in any way as long as he and his love are present. _His love._

As the ushers tried to get the members of the processional in their proper places, especially the rowdy kids, the technical team gestured that they can start any time.

Once they signaled that everyone is in their places, the wedding march theme started playing. It cued the procession to begin, they are composed of the cute flower girls and excited ring bearers, their giggly friends as groomsmen and bridesmaids, their proud parents, then the gorgeous bride.

The other guests clapped and congratulated them as they passed by. Sang them praises. Took photos. All are in awe of the bride's beauty.

Brett glanced at the place where his best man would be standing. Empty. Out of nowhere, he let out a relieved sigh.

He imagined if he was there. Standing on that very spot. He'd be smiling to him, mouthing a "Relax" or "You look good." Then a thumbs up.

Or he'd be as nervous as him as if he were the groom. Puffing out lots of air, filling his cheeks, fanning himself with his hand or fidgeting with the hem of his suit.

With a thunderous entrance, Eddy crashed the wedding. He rushed in from the main door and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Stop! I object this union!" And ran through the aisle. All heads turned to him, gossiping about him, some trying to stop him. Amid all that, he'd reach out to take Brett's hand and the both of them would run away. Leaving the bride, leaving their parents, leaving their expectations.

Together they fought through the crowd. With Eddy blocking him from the opposing waves of people, he held his hand tight. This time Brett was not engrossed with his phone, this time his whole heart, body, and soul was Eddy's. This time Brett was holding on Eddy's hand too.

As they exit the venue, panting, they still ran. There are others that chased them but gave up midway. They laughed the instant their eyes met. The both of them didn't look back, only ahead, for starting today they have each other.

Brett took off his jacket, tie, everything that holds him down from running away with Eddy. Even in the process it slightly slowed down his running, Brett took off his shoes. "Wtf bro!" Eddy said while giggling.

They laughed loudly, roamed freely, ran hand in hand to the future that they would always be together. Leaving from the commotion they've just done, not minding the hot sun on their skin, ignoring the fact that Brett was half-dressed like he was before, pretending that Eddy did not almost trip from a manhole cover of that one-way street, yeah, that day would be the brightest.

Brett smiled at that reverie, though his eyes were starting to water. He mentally held them in.

Why he'd always think of him, now that he really shouldn't? He was here to marry her, but his thoughts are full of him.

They are just daydreams. Nothing more.

The bride's father handed his daughter's hand to Brett, he gave a nod of approval, then a smile.

_'It's a good thing that you're not here...'_

Brett reached out to take Jasmine's hand.

_'...I don't want to cry today.'_


End file.
